And The Hero Will Drown
by portaltomymind
Summary: Songfic based on BB's feelings after betrayal. One-shot BB's POV.


And the Hero Will Drown

_The night will come_

It was dark tonight, so dark, almost foreboding and telling us what was to come. But the bright lights of the Ferris wheel, the stars, blinded our eyes and senses. I remember thinking it was beautiful, and you too.

_and rip away her wings of innocence through every word we say_

You looked like an angel tonight, maybe you are, just fallen. When you came to me at my window, like you were floating, your blonde hair was glowing and your cerulean eyes were shinning so, and I just missed the lies. We flew away tonight, after you had asked me if I trusted you, and I did, and I swear I still do. So time, God, fate, whatever you believe in found us later in the booth of the Ferris wheel. Do you remember what you asked me? You asked me if you had done something terrible, would ii still be your friend. Maybe I should have asked you.

The events after that are blurred with emotion. What I did, what you said, what he did, I don't remember. All the words he said though are still clear to me. I don't think there's ever been a time that I haven't heard them. With every word, a part of my heart broke, and with every fallen piece, a feather was ripped from your wings. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you fallen so fast. When your wings we gone though, I knew it had all been a lie. That final look in your eyes was proof.

_maybe its time, to spit out the core of this rotting union_

_hopefully before it chokes us to our senses_

I should've let you go then I guess. I wouldn't be hurting so much right now if I had. You're gone so I guess you let go of me. It's funny; I always thought you didn't want to loose me. So now I hurt, and think. There's a first. Now I have to come to terms with the fact that you didn't care, that you don't. I now have to realize that you were cold, calculating, and are. Yeah, I guess I should have let you go.

_Guess it's too bad that everything we have is taken away._

_Swim in the smoke, the hero will drown_

Now that I've seen your lies, there's so many. All the things I thought were true are fading like smoke. Smoke and mirrors. That was your big game wasn't it? Make us see you in the smoke, too blurred to tell what you were. Then place the mirror where you like, manipulating the light to make you seem like what you wanted to be. We thought you were like us, a hero, at least that's what people call us. Maybe we're not. Maybe you are. Either way, you're too far under now.

_intoxicating beauty tears everything down_

As I said before, you're beautiful, and if I never told you, I swear I meant to think it, and I swear I thought you could read my mind. But your beauty is deadly. It sounds so cliché, but it's true. I guess that's what first caught me. You were so carefree, and you thought I was funny, but besides that you were so pretty. Honestly, you looked like what I always imagined a good girl, or an angel would. There was my mistake. When you came back, you only looked more beautiful. But now that I think about it, your beauty was different somehow. I know that doesn't make sense, but in my defense, neither do you. When you left your beauty was so pure. Sure, you weren't perfect, I even could see that. You were jagged and rough around the edges, but it enhanced your beauty and made you one in a million. You still are, 'cause I can't seem to find you now. Later when I saw you, you were perfect, smooth like a diamond, and you shone like one too. I thought it was just the lights playing tricks on me though.

Everything has crumbled down on me. Guess that's what I get when I build everything around you. Did you know I spent the whole night sifting through the rubble looking for a remnant of you? You're probably laughing right now. Well, you would if you knew how badly you destroyed our world. No, my world. It's always been my world, because you never wanted this, and you were never there. You watched idly as I built this up, knowing all along you would tear it down.

_but still our hands are tied, bound at the wrists_

Do you feel trapped now? I do, 'cause now I have to live without you. I can't change that, you can, but how does that help me? And you can't come back. I made that clear to you even if it wasn't to me. We can't trust you, and you wouldn't trust us. If we all gave in a little, we'd all be freed. I'm too stubborn for that and you're too proud. But how can you be when you had to deceive. I guess we'll just sit here, bound and gagged, never noticing that the ropes had rotted away long before.

_this romantic tragedy is suffocating from your fist_

Its funny how we laugh at soap operas, call them melodramatic, and unrealistic when our lives turn out the same. A romantic tragedy, isn't that what they call movies like this? I wonder how it'll end. We never liked these movies, so why did we let our lives turn out this way? We watched one once. We laughed when she hit him when she was crying. You never hit me, except that one time when I scared you. That must be why it's so weird when I say I've never been more hurt in my life, yet I can't find the scars and bruises. Do you even see them?

_in a sea of fire_

The pain burns me, sears me. I'm surprised I haven't cried out yet. Maybe I have, and maybe I still am, even now, but I've just gotten used to the sound of my own pain. Can you hear my heart breaking? I swear its breaking just for you. So I drown in this sound that possibly isn't here, a fire that's slowly filling my lungs. Forgive me if I ever see you again and look dead to you, I don't mean for you to ever see this.

_Guess it's too bad, that everything we have is taken away._

_Hero, hero, this word you'll never know_

You're my hero. Wow that sounds corny. I can't help it if it's true. Did you know that you saved me? I'm not sure how, I mean before you I think I was happy, and I know I had friends. I guess the thing is that I know it'll be painful after you, so I assume it must have been before you. You saved me from a world without you. Thanks for making sure that I didn't go through life without ever having my heart broken. I really appreciate it. Thanks for being my savior as well as my downfall.

_Guess it's too bad, that everything we have is taken away._

_Away, away, away. They're taking it away._

So now this night has come to a close, and reality has sunken in. All hope for you has slowly drifted out the window. Only shadows remain, and soon they'll be gone too. Its not our fault this happened though, is it? No, of course not. If Robin hadn't been so smart, and Slade so ill-willed, we'd still be together, but so many things would be different. I guess now, in this reality, its time to start letting go of you. I know I never will, but just imagine that I've already forgotten, I know you have. Until tomorrow, or forever, goodbye.


End file.
